Predator or Prey
by LesbianLoser
Summary: What will Ty find when he descends to the bottom of Coldsleep Canyon? I don't know. Do you? No, you don't because you're still reading my bad summary. Rated K plus for mild violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Life or Ty! Kat Falls does!**

This was it. He'd gotten used to the dangers of living underwater but this was the day Ty would dive deeper than anyone had dared. Ever since Benthic Settlement had gotten its independence from the Common Wealth, Ty's parents had allowed him to go almost anywhere he pleased, even Topside. Today, however, he was going about as far away from the surface as he could get. He was descending to the bottom of Coldsleep Canyon.

He'd tried going down before, but never reached the bottom before he or the Liquigen filling his lungs gave out. Ty quickly jumped out of bed, devoured his breakfast, and sprinted to the dive room. With a huge grin plastered to his face, he swiftly changed into his dive suit and checked his vitals. As an afterthought, Ty strapped hid long, serrated knife to his thigh; who knew what could be down in the canyon. Ty breathed in a huge gulp of Liquigen, grabbed his Mantaboard, and speed out through the moonpool into the midnight blue water.

Some people would say that bringing the Mantaboard was cheating, but Ty saw it as a precaution. He would park it on the edge of the canyon so that it was handy if he needed a quick escape. He almost glided right by the canyon, lost in his thoughts and newfound worry. He stuck the tail of his Mantaboard in the mud and peered down the mouth of the abyss with uncertainty. What could possibly be down there? It didn't matter now, for there was no turning back. Ty hit the button that activated the flippers on his boots, turned on his headlamp and stepped into the unknown.

As Ty swam deeper, the water became darker until it was pitch black and there seemed to be no sign of life anywhere. Even so, he turned off his headlamp. It would attract too many predators and he could "see" much better with his Dark Gift of bio-sonar anyway. When Ty landed on the sandy ocean floor he let off a few high frequency clicks to see what lurked in the darkness. He only detected a school of bioluminescent fish and a figure he couldn't recognize. He swam a few meters toward the figure and before turning on his light. Staring at Ty was the hideous face of a creature he was taught was just a myth, a goblin shark.

Goblin sharks truly lived up to their name. They were only two feet long but their pale, translucent skin made them look like ghosts and their long, flat snouts and snaggle toothed jaws made them even more menacing. The worst part, however, was their bite. This is what Ty found out when he narrowly escaped the sharks outstretched jaws. They literally shot out a foot from its gaping mouth! Ty unsheathed his knife and cut into its side, but not deep enough. The flexible shark quickly turned and caught him by the leg. Ty hit the shark's gills with the hilt of the knife, using all the strength he could muster. The jaws around his leg released and pulled back, but not before Ty lashed out with his knife, creating multiple cuts, but none were too deep. Even with its injuries, the shark kept coming at him leaving Ty no other option than to kill the creature. With a final grand swoop of his arm, Ty's knife found its target in the shark's soft underside, killing the magnificent beast.

Both Ty and the shark were bleeding heavily and more sharks would come soon in search of food. He knew he had to get out of the canyon quickly, but Ty wanted to take the shark back to the homestead. They could eat it and his little sister would want to add the head to her collection of dangerous creatures. Ty held the shark under his arm and focused on paddling upwards. When he reached the Manta board, he strapped the shark to the bottom and zoomed off through the water. He couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone the tale of predator or prey.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this story. I'm actually planning to use it in a story contest in which the theme is "using a character from a book you have enjoyed". If you leave in the review or PM me with what you thought of this story or what you think I could change to make it better, you will receive a bunny. Thank you for reading! Bye! ~Stay Classy~**


	2. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

** Hey dudes and dudettes, Settlers and Topsiders. Thank you for the positive comments on this story. It really means a lot to me. Now, I believe I told you that I entered this fiction in a writing contest. I have gotten a letter with some good news; my story won second for the 7****th**** grade competition! I honestly didn't think it would place at all. I just thought I would let you guys know. There aren't that many of us that like (or even know about) Kat Falls' work and we need to stick together. ~Stay Classy~**


End file.
